Battle for Firey's Kingdom/Tough as Metal
Tough as Metal is episode six of Battle for Firey's Kingdom. In the episode, the challenge is to try to make yourself not metal anymore. Transcript Coiny: (Runs up to Firey and slaps him) Firey: What was that for? You're not the only person who can slap you know! (They start a slapping fight) Eraser: (walks up to Firey) Uh, Firey? (Coiny and Firey keep slapping each other) Eraser: Uh, Firey? Isn't it time for Cake at Stake? Firey: Not now, I need to deal with Coiny! Eraser: But uh, we need to do it NOW. Fries: I agree with Eraser, I'm getting tired of waiting. CAN WE PLEASE DO IT ALREADY! (they keep slapping) (Puffball then comes over and rainbow barfs on Firey's head) Firey: Okay FINE! Let's do Cake at Stake. Dadadadadadadada Cake at Stake! Firey: Welcome back, Peppers! Your poor pie eating skills last time made you lose! Flower: Oh, you didn't have to rub it in, HMMMMM? Firey: Whatever, we got 4 votes. The cake today is Yoylecake! Clock: But you were using the cakes in order from BFDI? Whats the deal? Firey: I wanted to do something different. I'll go back to doing the cakes from BFDI next episode. The other team won last time, so they get yoylecake! Also, you must eat your cake. (He throws them all cake and they eat it) Firey: Anyways, first safe is with 0 votes... Pen: It's gotta be Erase- Firey: Pen and Eraser. Pen: Oh. (Firey then throws cake at both of them and they eat it) Firey: So are Tree and Basketball at 0 as well. (Tree eats his cake) Basketball: I don't want to eat mine. Firey: Want to be automatically eliminated? Basketball: OK, I'll eat mine. Firey: Also safe at 0 are... Fries, Clock, Book and Ice Cube. (He throws cake at all of them) Book: Wait, so we have to eat our cake? Firey: Yes or you'll be eliminated. Book: Uh okay! (They both eat the cake) Firey: Contestants with "Ball" in their name? Golf Ball, 8-Ball and Puffball: Yes? Firey: You all got 0 votes, and are safe (They all eat the cake) Firey: Flower also has 0 votes and is safe! Flower: Phew. (Catches and eats the cake) Firey: So it's nearing down to two people. Evil Leafy and that big dumb jerk Coiny. Coiny: GRR! Firey: So, SHOW THE VOTES TV! COINY: 1 EVIL LEAFY: 3''' Coiny: YES! (He gets cake) Firey: NO! *sigh* Anyways, Evil Leafy, you have been eliminated with 3 votes. About time you went... (Evil Leafy teleports in front of him) Uh, uh, I mean, you should've stayed for a bit longer! Anyways goodbye. (She gets flinged to the LOL) Firey: So, has everyone ate their cake? Everyone at once: Yeah! Firey: Perfect! Now we can start the sixth contest! (silence) Flower: Uh, what IS the contest? (everyone turns metal) Gaty: Oh, I forgot the extreme side-effects of Yoyleberries. Firey: And that's the contest! Try to make yourself normal again! First team to make all of their members normal again wins! GO! (bffk intro) Saw: Okay, how should we do this... hmmm... Oh! I know! We can die! Eggy: U-um, are y-you s-s-serious? Taco: Come on, you want to win right? We gotta win so I can win, obviously. (starts eating himself, but he can't bite into the metal) Hey! What's going on! Saw: Taco, you can't eat metal. Anyways, we can burn metal! Gaty: Sounds too painful. Cake: It sounds (shouting) '''FUN! Ruby: Oh Gaty. We don't have to burn ourselves. Look at this! (climbs on top of a big tree and falls off, causing her to break into 3 pieces) Saw: Good! One member already gone! Tree: (hearing the other team) Their idea sounds good. Let's copy theirs! Pen: But I-isn't that plagiarism? Eraser: Yeah, I agree with Pen, if Firey finds out, we're going to lose for the SECOND TIME. Fries: Yeah Tree, This isn't your best idea. Tree: SH-SH-SHUT. SHUT. Anyways, we need to find a way to win, GB, do you still have that incinerator inside your underground factory? Golf Ball: Yes. We can go there now. Tree: Good. As long if we finish first, we'll be safe. Puffball: Everyone get on me! We'll get there faster! (everyone climbs on puffball and they start flying) Gaty: (hearing only a few words from the other team) Hmmm... Something seems fishy about them... Nickel: Anyways, Saw, were ARE we going to kill ourselves? Saw: Oh, good thing you pointed that out. I don't know. (gasps) Taco: REALLY SAW? Needle: Saw, I thought you said you would be a good team leader! Donut: Yeah Saw! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE GOOD IDEAS! Bomby: Ohmygoshfireyyoulitmyfuse! Barf Bag: Woah, calm down. Pie: Gwet Hwim! Grassy: Yeah! (they all start chasing after saw) Saw: Oh no. (starts running, he and everyone else run into the forest from BFFK 2, and then saw hides behind a tree) Saw: Phew. Now time to TRY to make my team win hopefully... (a lightbulb pops over his head) (at the peppers...) (puffball drops everybody) Golf Ball: Here we are. My Underground Factory. Book: I have bad memories of this place... Golf Ball: Why? You never even walked in here before. Ice Cube: Yeah! Book: The eiffel tower, dream sauce, I died- Golf Ball: You NEVER came in here Book. Fries: Yeah Book, just except the fact that you never entered here. I have some bad memories too though... Golf Ball: Okay. Now all of you including me, have to jump in here. Clock: Okay. If we jump all jump in at least 20 seconds, we'll be safe. Coiny: Sounds good to me. (meanwhile...) (saw tries to find the mob of people trying to kill him, and he finds them.) Saw: Uh oh! I'm SUCH a bad team leader! Come get me! (the mob starts running towards her) Ha! This plan is working! (saw runs down the stairs of Golf Ball's underground factory) Saw: (whispering) Uh oh, there's people here. (the mob is about to catch up) OH GOD! (starts running again) (as the mob gets closer to saw, she pushes through the other team and jumps into the incinerator, causing the mob to jump in too) (silence) Golf Ball: Intruders! (jumps inside the incinerator) 8-Ball: Why did Golf Ball just do that? Tree: Wait, that was all of the Green Leaves so that means- Firey: You are the losers! HAHAHA! Flower: You puny little flame (picks up firey and runs quickly to a lake) OW HOT! (drops firey in the lake) (firey screaming) (firey pops out of the FRC) Firey: You know I have a recovery center, so what you did just then was useless and was filler. Flower: Oh. Firey: Vote in the comments using the letter and square brackets under who you want to be eliminated. The person with the most votes will leave the show. BFFK 7 comes out MARCH 14th. Type "A" to eliminate PEN Type "B" to eliminate ICE CUBE Type "C" to eliminate CLOCK Type "D" to eliminate GOLF BALL Type "E" to eliminate BOOK Type "F" to eliminate BASKETBALL Type "G" to eliminate FLOWER Type "H" to eliminate FRIES Type "I" to eliminate COINY Type "J" to eliminate TREE Type "K" to eliminate PUFFBALL Type "L" to eliminate ERASER Type "M" to eliminate 8-BALL Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Battle For Firey's Kingdom Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Transcripts